The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic mail (e-mail), and more particularly to representing an individual e-mail or a group of similar e-mails with an image.
The use of e-mail as a means of communication is widespread. An individual can have a personal e-mail account (or multiple personal accounts) as well as one or more accounts associated with an employer. Access to e-mails is convenient via personal computers, tablet computers, smartphones, phablets, and smartwatches. E-mails can come in many forms; some examples include family and friend communications, confirmation of an online order, update of a trip itinerary, communication from a health provider, phishing e-mail, spam, and the like.